Harry Potter and the Revenge of Voldemortie
by HorcruxCupcake
Summary: Not long after James, Albus and Rose return home from their first and second years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Christmas holidays, their worlds turn upside down. Evil has returned to Godric's Hollow and this time he not only hungers for death but also wants revenge for the loss he has suffered at the hands of two innocuous but tainted sorcerers.
1. Chapter 1

Far away in the forests of Albania a creature was stirring. Something had awoken him from his deep sleep, and he was not happy. A young boy sat up from the snake like coil he was positioned in and looked around. He was alone and isolated as he had been for the past 20 years ever since his parents had died in a battle that had been fought for the greater good. He was fed up and wanted to do something about it, he wanted to make them and see the lights leave their eyes.

The boy's name was Corvinus Gaunt, and he was a descendent of the great Salazar Slytherin. A glorious line of pure-bloods until his grandmother ruined it and it became poisoned with filth. He had took the name of his grandfather so as to differentiate himself from the muggles and hopefully over time the name Riddle will be forgotten. He had been left with a letter from his mother, which had been edited by her sister after she had died when he was only 5 months old, since then he had lived with the help of his pet snake Naga. (According to the letter Naga had a sister called Nagini but unfortunately she perished at the same time as her parents.) The letter informed him of the cold-blooded witch who had murdered his mother and it was her he would track down first.

Now Corvinus had work to do so gracefully he stood up and started gliding towards the edge of the forest, he lowered his hood over his head as it would not do for people to recognise him yet. Naga slithered behind him keeping close to his masters heels so as not to get lost in the maze of woodland surrounding them. "Follow me Naga, to the ministry" Corvinus said and he turned on his heels and disappeared into the never ending mist.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was rubbish" said Hermione, as the four walked out of the cinema "The twist at the end was pathetic and it was so inaccurate to the book."

"Yeah, I mean the film they made about us was good, apart from the end when Harry and Voldemort jumped of the edge of the castle." Replied Ginny "At least we had some deaths in ours. I was so glad when Carlisle died and then it turned he wasn't dead at all, it was like saying at the end of a book: "…and he woke up it was all a dream." The only bit that was good was Renesme, I mean come on _sparkling vampires_ get realistic people."

"Come on guys that was your Christmas treat, it cost me and Ron 2 galleons 11 sickles and 4 knuts each. Wasn't there anything good about it?" Harry protested.

"Well…the book was good. But the film wasn't very accurate"

The boys sighed as they walked out of the cinema. They had put up with two hours of sentimental vampires for nothing. They could have gone to Hogwarts for the party they had been invited to by Neville and Hagrid but no, they decided that they should please the girls. Typical women, thought Ron. They waded through the wet muddy substance that was freezing their feet and made their way to a quiet road on the edge of town. They could hear Christmas carols being sung and the warm sound of joy drifted from the church echoing the peacefulness everywhere. Harry remembered the last time he had walked past a church at Christmas in the snow. It was 20 years ago, and he and Hermione had gone to visit his parents' gravestone for the first time. Nagini had been waiting for them to arrive and even now just in case Harry nervously looked behind his shoulder to check nothing was lurking in the shadows.

At last they reached the road where they had arrived, and as they stood and waited watching the world around them a purple triple decker bus pulled up in front. Five children an old man and an old woman got off the bus and greeted Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny with enthusiasm.

"We weren't sure we were going to see you tonight the rate this one was going." Complained Molly Weasley, pointing her finger at Stan Shunpike who was leaning over the railings on the side of the bus.

"Oh stop whining, woman" he said, and before Molly had even registered what he had said the bus shot off with a bang.

"Did you have a nice time with grandma and grandad?" Hermione asked Rosie.

"Yeah Uncle George was there and he showed us some tricks that he and Fred used to do to grandad."

"Oh I hope you didn't cause any trouble!"

"No they were fine" said Arthur, "though I'd watch out if I were you, they only used some of the minor tricks on me. They said George had told them to save the rest for you and Ron."

"Well, we've told you not to listen to Uncle George haven't we Hugo?" said Ron

"Yes but uncle George said not to listen to you." Hugo replied "Anyway the majority of the tricks you and auntie Ginny will probably know, its mum and uncle Harry that have got to watch out."

The family walked along in the snow, laughing away any of the concerns that Harry had earlier. As they left the town the noise level quietened until the family and the odd robin flying above their heads were the only things that could be heard. They reached the house and pushed open the gate, everyone squeezed through and the children ran inside, eager for the morning to come.

"Now go upstairs, and get ready for bed ok. I'll come upstairs to check on you in a bit and if you're not asleep Santa won't come." Ginny told the children.

"Mum we're not stupid. We all know – well everyone except Al knows – that Santa doesn't exist" said James.

"I know Santa isn't real, and stop calling me stupid." Moaned Albus.

"Oh stop whingeing, you're like a baby. _Albus is a baby_." James started singing.

"Boys give it a rest; you've been like this the whole Christmas holidays so far. You best not argue tomorrow we're going to visit your great great auntie Muriel, and you don't want her to get mad do you."

"No she gets all evil when she's mad. Mind you she's 126 and she's irritable most of the time. Maybe she's an evil witch who's drinking some potion that makes her immortal."

"I still haven't ruled it out – "

"Ron!"

"Now you heard Ginny, everyone go to bed." Said Ron quickly changing the subject."

"Merry Christmas!" everyone said as they clambered up the stairs to bed. James and Albus were still arguing as they laid down to go to sleep. But not for long as soon as their heads touched their pillows they fell fast asleep.

An icy blast shot through the room when the window was blown off. A tall thin man wearing black robes climbed inside. Albus rolled over in his sleep at the noise but James – being more alert – woke up from his deep sleep. His eyes shot open and he nearly screamed when he saw this man, but he knew that if he made one noise he would have no chance of escaping. Unfortunately it was too late and James saw a blinding flash of green light.

Downstairs everyone was chatting away by the warm glow of the fire until Harry noticed a green flash of light through the door.

"What was that?" he exclaimed

"What?" asked Ron. Harry jumped to his feet and ran upstairs Ron not far behind him. The same cold cruel laugh from his nightmares had crept into reality and his scar seared with pain. But he couldn't give in, not now, the pain was excruciating and he hadn't felt it for years but Albus and James were in the room. He banged the bedroom door open, and saw Albus lying there his face emotionless, just ghostly eyes staring up to the ceiling.

"Well well, we meet again. Harry Potter." The man turned to face Harry he looked exactly the same as he did 20 years ago. It was amazing how quickly the world could change, thought Harry. He looked at James pressed up against the wall trying not to make a sound. Then as he looked down at Albus, Harry could only think one thing. Voldemort had returned and he had won at last.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry put his arms up into a surrendering position and Ron slowly edged his way into the room behind Harry holding his wand behind his back.

"You think Lord Voldemort, the greatest sorcerer who ever lived wouldn't have a back-up plan. Well you're wrong again Harry Potter. I, Corvinus Gaunt descendent of the great Salazar Slytherin, am here to repay you for your kindness in ruining my father's great and powerful schemes."

"What?" asked Harry "You're not Voldemort…you're Voldemort's son"

"You filthy half-blood how dare you speak the Dark Lord's name, but to answer your question, yes I am and if you don't mind I have business to do. I have been waiting one whole week for this moment, following you around at the ministry - they should really revamp their security." And with that Gaunt pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Harry's scar that was still searing with pain. "Take out your wand; I want to watch you be defeated by moi".

"Moi? Bloody hell Harry, Voldemort's not only replaced himself with a more pretentious snake than he was; he's replaced himself with a French pretentious snake" sniggered Ron.

Gaunt raised his wand, and Harry gave Ron a Hermione-ish look that said this wasn't the time to be cracking jokes. Harry didn't move but asked "What has my son done to deserve any of this?"

"Your child was a danger, the others will be safe they will not affect me."

"Since when do you care about the others, I thought Voldemort just killed every man and woman that got in his way." Ron commented.

"How dare you accuse my father of such preposterous behaviour, the Dark Lord was respected for his patience and morality when it came to dealing with other witches and wizards who strayed onto his path. But that is irrelevant for I am not my father and I am not here for any other reason than to seek revenge and _you_ are not going to stop me." He moved his wand to the side so it was no longer facing Harry but it was pointing directly at Ron's long freckled nose.

Ron stretched his arm forward so he was no longer hiding his wand behind his back. For one small second a look of shock past across Gaunt's snake like face and Harry sensed his advantage. He whipped his own wand out of his jeans pocket and yelled the defensive spell that he knew would save them. "Expelliarmus!" Gaunt's wand flew across the room and landed on James' bed and before Harry and Ron could react he turned a fled out of the window. Flying with nothing to support him just like his father until he disappeared into the never ending mist.

"What's going on up here?" asked Ginny as she and Hermione came rushing into the room. Her eyes widened with shock as she saw Albus lying there motionless. She ran over to him and looked up at her husband speechless.

"It's okay, he's alright. He's just been stunned I think" said Harry in answer to Ginny's silent question. He didn't know what made him say it but he had a feeling that Albus was going to be just fine. He quietly said "Rennervate" and waved his wand over his son's body in order to revive him. Sure enough seconds later he blinked and tried to sit up but he was smothered by his mother who grasped him in a hug with relief.

"Mum I'm fine" complained Albus.

"What happened?" asked Hermione, speaking for the first time since she had come upstairs.

"Voldemort's son happened" answered Ron, still confused with what had happened with Albus.

"What?"

"He's back, Voldemort's back. He's just been reborn through his child"

"But who's the mother?"

"I like how that's the first thing that crossed your mind" laughed Ginny "but Voldemort didn't love anyone" she stated.

"But someone loved Voldemort." Supplied Harry

"Who?"

Harry turned round to face everyone in the room. He knew they were in grave danger if he was right, which he desperately hoped he wasn't. The person who he was thinking of was an extremely powerful witch who was almost as sadistic as Voldemort, and if her powers and Voldemort's powers had been combined, he had to take action now to protect his family. He looked up and sighed before he spoke: "Bellatrix Lestrange".


	4. Chapter 4

'Thank goodness I didn't use my real wand' thought Gaunt as he sat down next to Naga on the cold Albanian forest floor. He had borrowed a fine looking wand from some old wizard the other day who had unwittingly turned his back leaving his wand unprotected. People today believed that they lived in a safe and cheerful world but Gaunt knew that it couldn't stay that way. These people didn't deserve to live this way after the way they murdered his mother and father in cold blood. Bellatrix's letter had explained everything: Voldemort had boldly been striving to attain the greater good for all wizards, witches and muggles. He couldn't believe that the red headed boy had accused his father of being pretentious and someone who carelessly discarded of lives just because he felt like it. Gaunt pulled his mother's letter out of his pocket in his robe and once again began to read, as if he needed to remind himself that Voldemort was the kind patient man who loved his son.

_**Dear**_** Corvinus**_**, 10**__**th**__** December 1997**_

_**I hope you will never have to read this letter for it means that your father and I have not succeeded in our plans to bring about human immortality. I am terribly sorry it has come to this but I am sure that Auntie Cissy and Uncle Lucius will take good care of you.**_

_**You need to know that whatever you might here about us – good or bad – everything we have ever done is for you and your generation, and we only ever wanted world peace. Some people i.e. muggles, just don't understand the power certain people possess and how it can change the world for the better. Muggles are dangerous creatures who used to hunt us down and forced us to go into hiding, therefore in order to protect ourselves and the poor helpless muggles violence might have to be used but only as a last resort.**_

_**Harry Potter is a name that can only bring about a feeling of dread to any person with common sense. He is a boy with dark powers who has threatened our lives and the lives of others since the age of 1 and that is why he must be destroyed. It is likely that this boy is the reason your father has died and ******__somebody else__*__**, with equal immorality, killed me. We want you to know that if you ever decide to get revenge and hunt these people down, please remember the reason behind your anger and don't get caught up in the power just like Albus Dumbledore. I trust my sister will explain everything about him to you in good time and the reason why he had to be destroyed as well.**_

_**There are dangerous people out there in the world and I am so sorry that we won't be there to protect you. Look after Naga, who your father kept hidden to protect because he was all the more special to him than Naga's twin sister Nagini, for certain reasons that will come clear to you as you**_

*_Molly Weasley_

The rest of the parchment had been ripped off at this point by Narcissa and because she refused to give Gaunt the letter he had left them knowing that even though he might never find out why Naga needed to be protected, he could at least fulfil his mother's wishes and kill the Potter boy and Molly Weasley. He supposed he should be grateful that Narcissa had edited the letter and wrote 'Molly Weasley' at the end of the parchment, so he knew who had killed his mother but he always knew deep down that once he had finished his business with Potter and Weasley, he would go back and find the rest of the letter. He had, of course, the very ending of the letter that his aunt had the decency to give him.

_**Always remember Corvinus that I love you and you are not alone. Be careful and stay safe.**_

_**Your mother,**_

_**Bellatrix Lestrange xxx**_

But that alone wasn't enough and his thirst for more information had grown ever since he had confronted Potter. "Come along Naga" said Gaunt as he rose "I have grown tired of waiting and hiding in the dark, it is time we do something about it." And once again Naga followed his master and disappeared from the forests of Albania. Only to arrive, within a few seconds, outside the great looming gates of Malfoy Manor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is still reading this especially after I've not updated it in so long. I just got caught up in school work and stuff so hopefully I will be able to update a lot quicker now the summer holidays are here. This chapter is dedicated to my good friend who NEEDS to get a fan fiction account, but also who persuaded me to update this. Enjoy, if your still interested.**

"So what does this Voldemortie fella want?" Ron asked after everyone had calmed down and Molly had made everyone a cup of tea.

"Voldemortie!" giggled Lily, as she curled up like a cat in her chair.

"Well what else shall we call him?" laughed Ron and Lily shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"It doesn't matter what we call him, it's what he wants that matters." stated Hermione "I mean did he just come here for… for you…Harry or did he just…get the wrong room?" Her voice dropped to a whisper as she reached the end of her sentence as if she was afraid of saying her thoughts aloud and them becoming real.

Harry stared into the fire that was crackling joyfully without a care in the world. Why did everything come back to haunt him, especially now when he had a family to look after? The temperature had dropped in the room since everything had happened and the atmosphere was no longer a peaceful Christmas eve. Harry glanced at the clock to check the time, he didn't want the kids finding out it was past midnight because they would want their presents and he certainly wasn't doing that tonight. Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief, it was only 11:15 but he knew the kids would have to be in bed soon, and to be honest he didn't really think they should have this conversation in front of them.

Ginny seemed to have the same idea and broke the silence by saying "Maybe you should all be in bed"

"Nooo we've only just come downstairs and anyway what if he comes back" whined James at his mother's suggestion

"He won't come back tonight, don't worry about that" said Harry

"How do you know?" asked Hugo

"He just wanted to warn us. To scare us, but we aren't going to let him scare us are we?"

"No" frowned James and he looked around the room "Alright We'll go to bed" and with that the 5 children all stood up and said good night once more.

"I'll go and check on them in ten minutes, make sure they're alright" said Ginny as Rosie closed the door behind her.

Harry nodded but said anyway "Ok, but trust me, he's not coming back tonight. Voldemort became infamous by scaring people; he blackmailed some and confronted others personally. And yes I'm not going to lie to you he did kill people, but if he was going to kill in this household tonight, he would have done it at the first opportunity he got." Ginny looked at him and nodded but she was only partly reassured, still worried for the safety of her son.

"Ok, so now the kids aren't here. What did he come here for? Does he want revenge?" asked Arthur

"Revenge from what?" said Molly. Everyone looked at each other with blank faces hoping for inspiration.

"Oh my Gosh" gasped Hermione and 5 heads eagerly turned to look at her. "It's just a thought…I mean I could be totally wrong but…" she jumped up out of her chair and ran upstairs.

"Where's she gone" said Harry unbelievably

"Where do you think she's gone?" said Ron turning to look at Harry with an exasperated look on his face.

"The library, obviously. But it's half past eleven she can't be going all the way to diagon alley now!"

Ron shook his head and sighed. _'Yes Hermione probably is going to the library now'_ thought Ron '_Even though she will probably be chucked out because of the countless amount of warnings she had, about not going into the library after it's closed.'_ But Ron just said "She'll be back in a minute" and he took another swig of his tea then spat it out back into his cup. "Ugh it's gone stone cold" he exclaimed.

"Ron don't be disgusting" his mother scolded as Ron sheepishly looked back into his cup.

Seconds later, just had Ron predicted, Hermione apparated into the living room right on Ron's toe.

"Ouch, what was that for!" cried Ron

"For thinking that I was going to be chucked out of the library. I've been practising legilimency, on you" added Hermione at Ron's confused look.

"Bloody hell, now I have to watch what I'm thinking never mind what I'm saying" mumbled Ron as Harry and Arthur laughed.

"So what did you run off to check anyway?" asked Ginny

Hermione sat down and took a sip of tea before answering she pulled a face at the cold tea but didn't spit it back into her cup like her husband. She placed the cup down by her side and put her hands on her lap. "I just wanted to check something, I mean I could still be wrong but the details are right so I could be right." Hermione must have realised she was rambling because she took a long break before addressing Molly and continuing.

"Molly, you killed Bellatrix right?" Molly nodded in reply. "Well" continued Hermione "I just thought that if Voldemortie wants revenge and you killed his mother, then the person he wants revenge on could be… well, you" There was silence as everyone in the room looked between Molly and Hermione, as if waiting for one of them to jump up and shout "April Fool!"

"But that must mean, if he wants mum for Bellatrix then for Voldemort he'll want Harry" said Ginny quietly. Hermione nodded slowly, and Ginny jumped up suddenly and said "I'm going to check on the kids" and she ran off upstairs.

Harry watched her leave the room and he knew exactly what she was thinking. This time was different. This time Harry wasn't alone he had 3 children and Voldemortie would stop at nothing to make sure he got his revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know what you're thinking - wow two updates in three days, but don't expect this all the time I just wanted to get this chapter up. It explains a bit but it's mainly just a sweet chapter between Harry and Ginny. I also wanted to say that I've changed chapter 3 slightly because my brother pointed out that the green flash and then no one dying didn't really make sense. This doesn't mean you need to read it all again you just need to know that Voldemortie said he intended to kill Albus because he is a danger to him. Anyway I'll stop rambling on and I'll let you get on with reading. :)**

* * *

"Maybe we should all be getting to bed" said Hermione as Ginny ran up the stairs. Everyone who was left in the room nodded and Molly waved her wand so all the empty mugs of tea flew into the kitchen and started cleaning themselves. Harry and Ron went to fetch the presents from the basement and laid them all out under the tree. Then one by one they sleepily ambled upstairs to bed.

Harry climbed up the first flight of stairs and instead of turning right into his and Ginny's room he turned left to his son's bedroom. As he walked up to the door he could hear someone crying so quietly it was barely recognisable. He pushed open the door and sat down on the settee next to his wife.

"Shhh, come on, it's alright" Harry whispered into Ginny's hair as he pulled her into a hug. He hated seeing her cry; one of the things he loved about her was how she controlled her emotions when something had hurt her.

"I'm sorry…I'm just…" Ginny tried to say in between sobs.

Harry just rocked her back and forth slightly and said "I know" until she had calmed down. When finally her eyes were dry he said "Ginny, nothing is going to happen to them, I promise." And he leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm just so scared. Harry I can't let anything happen to them, when I saw Albus tonight just lying there, I didn't know what to do. I thought…" and she trailed off as if the rest was too unbearable to say aloud.

Harry needed to tell her the truth about Albus; she had a right to know "Voldemortie didn't stun Al."

"What?"

"I'm not the only one who's survived the killing curse" he said as Ginny turned to look at him, fear in her eyes "He did try to kill Albus, but he's alright he's got Lily's love protection in his blood too."

Ginny didn't say anything but fresh tears appeared in her eyes, her worst fear was slowly coming to life. Harry put her arm around her again and she rested her head on his shoulder before he spoke "He said he was a danger to him or something but James and Lily aren't"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I just didn't want you to worry, but in hindsight you needed to know, just in case…"

"Just in case what?"

"Ginny look at me" he said as he held each of her arms so she was facing him. "I love you, James, Albus and Lily so much that I would die before I let anything happen to you. If you need to go into hiding away from me then that is what will happen, if that's what it takes to keep you safe."

"But what about you, Harry, you're the one he wants?"

"I've survived Voldemort before haven't I, I'm sure I can take on his son." He said "I'll be fine" Harry added when Ginny didn't look reassured.

She nodded her head and turned back round in Harry's arms to face her children, but she still wasn't fully convinced. Last time during the war Harry had pushed her away '_to protect her'_ and she wasn't going to let him do that again.

"Harry I'm not leaving you, not again. The kids will be fine and, like you said they've got Lily's protection in their blood as well"

"Ok" Harry simply replied and he kissed her softly on the lips. "We should probably be getting to bed" he said as he glanced at his watch which read 12:20 "The kids will be up early to open their presents"

Ginny sighed "It's not much of a Christmas for them is it"

"How about we just forget about tonight until Tuesday morning and enjoy our Christmas."

"I'll try." Said Ginny and she stood up pulling Harry with her. She dropped his hand and went to kiss her son's goodnight lingering a little longer than usual over Albus, then they walked through into Lily's room where their daughter was sound asleep.

As they walked down the corridor Harry flinched and moved his hand to his scar. It had been twinging with pain ever since Voldemortie had left but he didn't understand why, the connection had been between him and Voldemort not his son. He tried to hide the gesture from Ginny but was unsuccessful.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it just stings a bit that's all. No more than it used to, I'm just not used to it anymore."

"Harry, this is strange."

Harry couldn't stop a sarcastic grin forming across his face "What, the son of the dead guy who split his soul eight ways, who is now coming to kill us, is strange?"

Ginny ignored him but said "No I mean, the fact that your scar hurts when Voldemort has died and that Albus survived the killing curse. I've only just thought, but even if Albus did survive it because of Lily's protection, then why, because the protection was against Voldemort?"

"Maybe it's just a blood thing like it is with Lily's protection."

Ginny shook her head "No it seems weird like there's something more going on and why did he look like Voldemort? Voldemort only came to look that way because of the horcruxes."

"I don't know" said Harry "Shall we just go to bed, I'm tired and to be honest I just want this day to end"

Ginny nodded and took Harry's hand as they walked inside their room. But she didn't know how she was going to get to sleep, there were just too many unanswered questions racing round her head. They climbed into bed and she curled up into Harry's embrace, and eventually they both drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok so I've tried to make this chapter longer than the others as requested and hopefully I haven't done that by going on and on about nothing. I know updates a fairly slow but they will come eventually because I believe in finishing something I started, however in the meantime I will upload some one shots I wrote ages ago before I even got Fan Fiction. I am also writing another story which I will probably update more frequently because I seem to be enjoying it more than this. Those of you who are still reading this please check out my new story when I upload it and tell me what you think. It's going to be called 'Key Points After the Battle of Hogwarts' and is pretty self explanatory. It shouldn't be long before it is uploaded although I do need to write chapters 1 and 2. I've already wrote chapter 3 though even if I should write them in order :) I do know where this Voldemortie story is going though now so it should be easier to write. Bye for now.**

Gaunt looked up at the ominous gates in front of him and sighed; this was his home for the majority of his childhood until he went off to Durmstrang. He wanted to go to Hogwarts but Narcissa had insisted on Durmstrang because it was safer. He didn't understand why and no one had ever explained, but then he remembered that information about his life was the reason he was here.

He walked forwards through the gate with the inside of his wrist pointing forwards so the sinister dark mark could be seen. His aunt and uncle never wanted him to have this mark but, when Gaunt asked what it was after seeing an old photograph of his mother, they hadn't been able to stop him. Why they didn't want him to have the dark mark was a mystery to Gaunt; it gave him access to so many things one of which was being able to get inside Malfoy Manor without having to go through all of the security.

Gaunt pointed his wand at the door after he had walked down the never ending drive past all of the pure white peacocks which were parading ceremoniously along the top of the hedge. "Alohomora"

The gate unlocked and swung open revealing a path that lead to the front door. He rang the door bell and politely waited for someone to answer. When the doors opened he was greeted with a shriek from his aunt and grasped tightly in a hug.

"Corvinus! Thank Merlin you're alright!" yelled Narcissa

"Erm yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"What..." she said, taken by surprise "Oh..no..I mean, I haven't seen you in so long and I was getting worried. Didn't you get my owls?"

Gaunt struggled out of his aunt's arms and shook his head. This wasn't strictly speaking true he had got the owls, he had just not bothered to open the letters, knowing what would be in them. He didn't want anymore of Narcissa's pitiful excuses, he wanted answers and he knew he wouldn't get anything in a letter that could easily be intercepted.

Narcissa studied him carefully for a moment before coming to her senses "Well come in, come in. I'll mash a pot of tea."

She turned around and walked through the long hallway and into the kitchen area closely followed by Gaunt. The Malfoy's had never bothered to get a new house elf after they lost dobby, not because they didn't want to but because they never got chance whilst Voldemort was in power and then afterwards the house elves had insisted on being paid - they were using a business called SPEW which allowed them money and gave them elf rights. Despite how Narcissa had turned her back on the dark arts she was still a traditional witch and disproved of the idea of paying a house elf. They both exchanged small talk until they were sitting in the living room with a cup of tea. They had been joined by lucius and at last Gaunt though the should address the reason he had returned to Malfoy Manor.

"So, I was wondering if I could you something" said Gaunt

"Of course you can, you can ask us anything" Narcissa replied

"What makes Naga so special?"

Narcissa and Lucius both looked at each other, shock and worry written across their faces.

"What do you mean, he's your fathers last possesion" said Narcissa

"No it's something more than that. And how could he have survived all this time, I mean he must be extremely old and yet he is still as healthy as when I got him." Gaunt looked down at his snake and saw him sitting up listening intently to every word he said, as if the snake could understand him without him having to speak parseltongue. As if to demonstrate what he had just said was correct Naga slithered away from them faster than a human could walk and round the corner to climb up the stairs.

"You must just look after him very well" Narcissa said hesitantly

Gaunt knowing he wasn't going to get any answers this way decided to resort to plan B and he reached into his pocket in his robes and pulled out his mothers letter. "That is not the only reason otherwise you wouldn't refuse to give me the rest of my letter" he said, the tone of his voice now harsher than before.

Standing up Narcissa looked at him closely and said "Your mother was going to tell you things that you do not need to know. You were left in my care after she died and I am not going to make the same mistakes again!" her voice now rising to shouting point.

"What mistakes? Why can't you tell me? I'm of age and I have a right to know the truth!"

"Things that happened in the past, things that can never been forgiven. If I were you I wouldn't want to know!" and she stormed out of the room and into the kitchen. So Gaunt turned towards his Uncle with the same questioning look on his face.

"Please stop asking these questions" said Lucius, his voice calmer than his wife's "They are unimportant and the past is the past. Once things have been buried they must not be resurfaced because history has a tendency to repeat itself"

What Lucius had said shocked Gaunt and he halted wondering what on Earth they had done that they couldn't tell him. His parents had always been a touchy subject and at last Gaunt seemed to have hit a nerve and made them snap. But he was done accepting what he knew, or thought he knew and the battle between nature vs nurture presented themselves. He raised his wand and pointed it straight at Lucius' face and said "If you carry on keeping secrets from me you and the rest of your worthless family will find yourself in a very difficult situation. I am not going to sit around waiting for someone to tell me the truth, and if I were you I wouldn't want little Scorpius let out of my sight" Lucius stared at the wand pointed in between in eyes, and fear washed over his face as if the wand had triggered a memory. But what Gaunt didn't realise was that it wasn't the wand it was what Gaunt had just said. His family had once been threatened before by Voldemort and he was not going to let his grandson in the same position that his son had endured all those years ago.

"We raised you better than this" Lucius whispered.

Gaunt ignored him and turned around on the spot disappearing with a crack. However instead of leaving Malfoy Manor he appeared again upstairs in the attic where he found Naga sleeping peacefully upon an old chest. _'Clever Snake'_ thought Gaunt as he walked over to him. He knew what was in that chest even though he had never seen it before. Why else would his snake have found it. Narcissa had once hinted that the answers were in the attic - not intentionally of course, but Gaunt was very good at convincing people to do what he wanted. He had seen his uncle wavering down there and Lucius and Narcissa had always been the hardest people for him to persuade. One more time talking to them and he would get all of the information he wanted pouring out of them but he still couldn't be sure if they would tell him every part of the whole truth. It would be so easy for them to leave parts out without him noticing but this way he could be certain that he wouldn't be told a lie.

He approached the chest and Naga noticing his masters presence slithered off it and stared at the chest as if it too had been waiting for the truth for 20 long years. However of Gaunt had looked at his snake closely he would have seen a glint of fear even in Naga's eyes. Gaunt knelt down and ran his hand over the lock on the chest _'It isn't stealing is it? No of course it isn't!'_ thought Gaunt he hated the thought of stealing from Lucius and Narcissa who despite the current situation had looked after him _'I deserve this information and anyway it's not even theirs, it's my mums...I'll just think of it as a late birthday present'_ he thought with a smirk. Gaunt had always hated his birthday not because no one celebrated it but quite the opposite. Birthdays were the time he mourned for his parents the most and he always thought that if they couldn't be there to celebrate their child's birthday the he shouldn't be celebrating it. On the other hand he couldn't have asked for a better present and he felt as though he as closer to his parents now more than ever.

The chest was locked so Gaunt pointed his wand at it and muttered "Alohomora" for the second time this day. Nothing happened, he didn't think it would but it was trying. The next thing would be to look for the key "Accio key" but again noting happened. _'Wow they must really not want me to see what ever is in this chest'_ he thought. So Gaunt giving up using magic decided to look for the key manually. He searched everywhere in the attic; high and low but the key was no where to be seen. Thinking it must be somewhere else in the house Gaunt turned around and called Naga, but he had better ideas. When Naga didn't come Gaunt faced the attic again and saw his snake licking the lock. The key hole was slowly filling with snake venom and when it was full the lock sprung open falling to the floor with a clatter. For a second Gaunt's eyes opened wide and his ears pricked up listening carefully to make sure no one downstairs had heard the noise. When at last he seemed satisfied that they were safe he looked at Naga with wonder and amazement. Naga seemed to roll his eyes and Gaunt did a double take thinking _'Can snakes roll their eyes'_ but he forgot the thought with a shake of his head and turned to the more pressing matter.

Gaunt opened the chest his heart thumping wildly. Inside he saw 3 stacks of books piled high. So high in fact that he couldn't even see the bottom of the chest. He reached in and took off the top book on the first column. It was bright pink with a dark pink heart on the front. It said My Diary in fancy script. He opened it up and on the page he read 'This Diary is the property of Bellatrix Black' in a little girls handwriting. Lower down he saw all those things you would see in a little girls diary. 'I am five years old, my birthday is on 26th October, my favourite colour is pink' The next book in the column was white and was Bellatrix's diary when she was 10. Gaunt kept on going further and further down the chest until he found a blue diary dated 1994-1996. Opening it Gaunt started to read '_At last my master will return and the Dark Lord will rise once more. That scumbag Pettigrew has more brains than we gave him credit for and has agreed to bring him back to the Dark Lord's true form. I would have been happy to do the task myself of course but being stuck in Azkaban does hinder me a little bit.'_ At this Gaunt was confused, why had his mother been put in Azkaban. He knew they often made mistakes and locked innocent people up but still this Dark Lord bloke sounded a bit dodgy to him. Maybe if he read from the beginning he would understand. So settling himself down next to the chest with Naga resting on his lap he picked up the pink diary and began to read. He knew that that book probably wouldn't tell him anything that he wanted to know but he knew this way he wouldn't miss anything at all and anyway he didn't mind because it was only like a parent telling their child stories of their youth.


End file.
